The creation and management of documents in any of a number of formats has become commonplace. These documents may range from free-form to highly structured data structures, schemas, etc. Also the documents may be generated based on information from different sources or input files.
However, typically document build systems lack the capacity to efficiently provide arbitrary output formats or to draw on multiple input files. Previous document build systems consist of a single monolithic application that generates a fixed sort of documentation from a fixed set of inputs. Such build systems do not allow the entire build logic to be changed in arbitrary ways. These systems and methods also lack versatility to effectively create documents of any type under variable scenarios. Thus, there is a need for a system or method with flexibility to manage different document scenarios as well as remain sufficiently unified to present a uniform interface for a user.